Two Southern Soldiers
by Early Birdie
Summary: Alice, my Alice. The most beautiful creature I've ever came across". - Jasper Whitlock Hale


**Authors note**

**First story, hehe. **

**Hope ya like it, review it. Even if you hate it, review it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyyyyyyyyyyyyyyything. **

**Chapter one**

I watched how my Alice bounced up and down as our little niece, Renesmee agreed on going shopping with my beautiful wife Alice. The corner of my mouth curved a little bit up as I saw how my Alice was explaining what she wanted to buy for her and Renesmee using her hands and arm for emphasis. Excitement was radiating off of her while I could feel regret from May, as how I like to call our niece. Everyone called Renesmee Nessie, a nickname Jacob Black, our guard dog, came up with but Nessie sounded like a uncommon snake so I stayed with May.

"Jasper! I need a fucking playmate to play Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2, so get your southern ass up here!", Emmett boomed from the first floor. I always thought that him screaming was unneeded, since were vampires and our senses are stronger than humans. But over the centuries I became used to it. "Jasper!", I rolled my eyes and chuckled low before heading to his room.

"I'm here, I'm here", I told him and took a seat next to my brother and took a console.

"Finally!", Emmett exclaimed and threw his big arms in the air. We played it for a while and stopped because Emmett couldn't handle being shot with every mission, so we had to stop before my brother does something stupid and then there's no games for us for, I don't know, ten years or so? "Fucking bitches, stupid game! Fuck MW2, I hope nobody plays it and it get's of the market and then I got to play alone and I win! Fucking online people who think they can kill, son of a bitches, motherf-",he didn't even finished his ramble because Esme, our loving vampire mom, cut him off.

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence Emmett!", she shouted from the kitchen. I shook my head and chuckled and then walked downstairs.

"Jasper, are you coming too, with us shopping? Oh, why do I even ask?", my Alice giggled before continuing. "Meet you in the car over an hour", she exclaimed before talking with Bella and May. I looked adoringly at Alice but soon my vision was being blocked by Rosalie. She looked at me worried and I could feel her worry, love and pity towards me.

"Jazzie, come take a quick deer with me", she suggested before pulling me out of our house. We ran until we were out of hearing range and then Rose suddenly stopped and looked at me for a long time before sighing.

"What's wrong, Rose?", I asked her. She shook her head and then wrapped her arms around my waist. I was shocked but then hesitantly wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I can't take this anymore!", she dry sobbed. I frowned and focused on her, trying to calm her but she didn't. "Jazz, you have to stop, you have to!", she sobbed and looked up to me, pain was one of the sad emotions of her I could feel the most.

"Rosie, honey, what are you talking about?", I asked and frowned at her. She looked at me mad and shoved me off of her and walked a phew steps ahead of me and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, don't fuck with me! You know exactly what's going on, you just don't admit it!", she yelled and cried again, without any tears. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around my sister again. "Why?", she asked me without looking at me.

"What do you mean , Rose?", I asked confused. She looked at me angry and punched my chest before walking out of my arms and sat down a log. I sat down next to her and try to make her calm again with my power.

"I can't see and take this anymore, Jazz. All you do is, is looking at her adoringly and loving her and thinking about her! Fuck, I don't need a fucking power to tell me that you still love her and think she's yours!", she raised her voice with each sentence. I tensed and looked at my hands, tracing a scar with my nail.

"She is mine, she always been, always will", I muttered lowly more to myself but my sister heard me and stood up to stand in front of me. I still didn't looked up. I heard her sigh and she sank down with her knees in the mud and placed her hands on my hands.

"She isn't yours, not anymore! For fuck sake, she had chosen Edward over you, over Bella and Nessie. Jazz, you can't do this anymore, please!", she whispered and leaned forward so our foreheads touched.

"Can't do what?", I asked, knowing well what she was talking about. I could feel irritation and anger radiating off of her and she pushed herself away from me. I looked up at her, my expression blank. She looked at me furious and was shaking.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! But because I'm your sister and because everybody is to damn blind to see what it's doing to you, I will say it. Stop pretending she is yours. Stop doing like you don't see them as they are together. And for the love of god give me my brother back!"

"It's killing you and I can see it, everyday it's eating you up, every day I'm losing my supposed to be Twin brother. Alice loves Edward. Alice is going to marry Edward!", Rosalie turns her back to me and before running off she muttered something that made me feel ashamed of myself.

"I always admired you for your strength and the ability to start over again. But now, hmpf".

I covered my face with my hands with my elbows leaning on my thighs. I sat there for I don't know how long, letting the words of Rosalie sink in. I realized that I've been acting the whole time and that Rosalie had been the only one how had been crying for me, and nobody else. I looked up realizing that the sun had gone under. I stood up and sighed before going home. Hunting the animals that came across my way. When I came home I saw Rosalie looking disapprovingly at me from the couch before returning back to her magazine.

"Jazzie!", Alice danced her way to me and gathered me in her arms. "It was really fun shopping", she said happily and smiled that beautiful smile at me.

"Good", I said shortly and smiled back at the angel in front of me.

"Alice", she pecked me on my cheek and danced her way across the room. Alice, my Alice. The most beautiful creature I've ever came across.

Too bad, she isn't mine anymore.

**AN **

**I know that Emmett's angry ramble wasn't that amazing but I don't care. **

**Review**

**Ciao.**

**Doeg.**

**Bye.**


End file.
